In the Shadow of the Moon
by Varietygirl9143
Summary: Joint fic: “Such a smart girl,” he whispered, sounding condescending, “your parents most have been so proud. Tell me, my dear, would you like to see them again? As you remember them?” He raised his arm, his eyes raging with a look of craving for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Joint fic by FanFicFanatick and Varietygirl9143.

Disclaimer: This one counts for the entire fic! We don't own anything except Alex.

--------------

In a silent house in Shipton Under Wychwood, a girl was tossing and turning in her bed. Her sleep had been punctuated by a dark dream. It was a familiar dream, but wasn't like most dreams. This dream was different because it had actually happened.

--------------

"Mon dieu, non, ceci ne peut pas se produire !"Alexandra gasped, lapsing into her father's native French.

She rushed out of the carriage, breathing hard, seeing the Dark Mark over her house. She had just finished a summer trip from Spain and was coming home to her dearly missed parents. She heard her mother scream, and she rushed down the path, dropping her luggage to the ground. Running through her demolished home, she came to into a room that was partially ruined, the room previously being her sitting room. In it she saw a man in a cloak, holding a wand menacingly over a lifeless form on the floor.

_The figure turned to her. Her mother was slumped against a wall, crying. Something in Alex's mind clicked into place, standing in front of her, she realized, was Voldemort. This--creature-- found pleasure in killing his victims and seeing the light of life dimming and dying in his victims' eyes. This dark wizard was making a personal call...to her home. _

"_There you are," he hissed, sending chills up her spine. His mere presence was terrifying. Part of the ceiling had caved in, giving the whole room a look of eeriness as the emerald light from the Dark Mark shone through._

"_Don't touch her!" Her mother cried, and with a last spurt of energy, jumped in front of her as the man uttered a curse to kill the girl in front of him. Her mother fell to the ground, dead, her eyes still open. Having been shoved by her mother, she was resting by a pile of rubble and trash._

"_Where's my father?" Alex asked, filled with dread, although in heart she already knew the answer._

"_Dead. Just like your filthy, blood traitor mother."_

"_You killed them!" Alex shouted accusingly. Her eyes shifted and rested on a crumpled heap in the corner. A head covered with neat, shaggy light brown hair. The haircut her father had told her about in his letter._

"_Such a smart girl," he whispered, sounding condescending, "your parents most have been so proud. Tell me, my dear, would you like to see them again? As you remember them?"_

_He raised his arm, his eyes raging with a look of craving for blood. He walked a semi-circle around her, each step bringing him closer to her._

"_Give my regards to your parents." He said maliciously. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_A green light filled the room for the third time that night. Alex screamed and grabbed a garbage can lid from the heap of rubble next to her. She held the lid in front of her body, praying that somehow the Curse wouldn't reach her. The Curse hit the lid and ricocheted off, coming back to its Master. Luminous green light surged into his body, causing the Dark Lord to scream in pain; the force of the blow threw him against the far wall. He swayed, almost drunkenly, and then, as if in slow motion, Alex saw him fall heavily to the ground._

_Alex leaned dizzily against what had been the sitting room wall. Besides sapping most of her strength, the Curse had also disintegrated the lid she had held. Her left hand was badly burned from the heat of the Curse, it now hung limp at her side. _

_She willed herself not to cry. She crawled one-handed over to her mother's body and clumsily tried to wipe away the blood that was smeared over her cheek. _

Then in the broken remains of the sitting room, Alex began to sob inconsolably. She laid her head on her mother's shoulder, wishing that the impossible would happen, that her parents would wake and that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

--------------

Alex cried out and woke up.

"It was a dream," she whispered to herself in the half-light of her bedroom.

"I'm alive and it was just a dream…. Oh, who am I kidding, it wasn't a dream, it was real," Alex muttered as she picked up the picture on her picture on her nightstand. It was her favorite picture, taken just a few months before Voldemort ruined her life.

She leaned back against her soft pillow, thinking and remembering. Her mind went back to the night her parents had been killed.

--------------

_The Dark Lord's body lay crumpled on the ground; the robes hung from the lifeless corpse, ballooning onto the floor. Suddenly there was movement. A skeletal figure rose from the ground, the robes falling smoothly off its now naked body. The figure seemed less than human, merely a Shadow. _

_With a gasp Alex, stared in horror at the wraith in front of her. Instinctively, her right hand trailed down to the pocket where her wand was hidden, unused. _

_The Shadow lowered its head to look at her. Its eyes were narrow slits, appearing hollow and soulless. It slowly raised its arm to point at her throat and stiffly began to stumble towards her. Alex abandoned her post beside her mother's body and rose quickly, carefully stepping around the two bodies lying on the ground. The Shadow followed her noiselessly. _

_Its eyes were now bloodshot and rimmed with a sickly yellow color. Alex staggered as she reached the outer wall of the sitting room, catching herself just in time. The wraith behind her was closing in; it had trapped her against the wall. All she could do was watch as its spectral hand closed around her throat. The Shadow didn't try to choke her, but it kept its contact with her bare skin. _

_Alex could feel her heartbeat against the pale hand. All the sudden, the room got extremely cold; the Shadow's hands were like ice. The Shadow started to gain color, going to a fleshy shade instead of translucent white. Alex felt her strength beginning to leave her; she weakly tried to pull the Specter's hand from her neck. _

_Her vision began to blur; each breath she took was painful. Her arms went limp and she couldn't keep her hold on the wraith. _

_She was going to die. She would see her parents again. They would be together; happy and together. _

_Her breathing slowed to a ragged gasp for air. Then, as if far away, she heard voices, and the opening of a door. The Shadow turned its head quickly, its eyes widening slightly. It let go of Alex's throat, causing her to fall unceremoniously to the floor. It took one more look at her, but, hearing the voices getting nearer, it silently turned on its heel and disappeared. _

_Alex raised her head a little, trying to see who had entered the broken house, but no one had entered the room yet. A flash of gold caught her eye; something was clutched tightly in her mother's hand. _

_Using the rest of her energy, she crawled the short distance and pulled the object out of her mother's grasp: it was their most recent family portrait. The glass covering the picture was cracked but the picture itself seemed all right. _

The voices drew nearer; someone was coming into the room. Alex struggled to stay awake, but the Shadow had done too much damage. She saw the edge of a robe, and then she knew no more.

--------

_Alex was awakened by the sound of low voices. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them open. Three concerned faces stared down at her. One, a woman, sighed in relief and said,_

"_You're awake! We weren't sure if you'd make it; it's been a week." She pushed a strand of chocolate colored hair out of her face. "Do you feel up to some food?"_

_Alex nodded weakly. _

_The woman smiled and went off to fetch something for her to eat. The other two people in the room, two gentlemen, nodded at each other, as if they'd just finished an important conversation. The taller of the two dabbed his brow with a starched handkerchief, then left the room calling for someone to "clean this place up, for heaven's sake!" _

_She looked around, confused momentarily as to where she was. _

"_Alexandra, do you remember me?" The second gentleman asked slowly._

_Alex examined his face carefully. Yes, he looked familiar. She searched her brain for a name. "Mr. … Weiss?" she said carefully. "Uncle John?"_

"_Good. Good job," he said, smiling slightly, running one hand through his graying hair. _

_Now she felt a little better; she knew she could trust John Weiss, he was her always around the house, he had insisted that, as a precocious four year old, she call him 'uncle'. Her parents had adored him—. Her parents. _

_The memory of what had taken place a mere seven days ago came flooding back to her._

"_Uncle John! My parents: are they all right? They—You-know-who… terrible curse…." She broke off abruptly, tears pooling in her eyes. Her parents… they were dead._

"_Alex," John said quietly, "hush. Try not to exert yourself; you're still not completely well."_

"_My parents…." Her voice cracked as she began to sob. _

_John sat down swiftly on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his robes, crying her eyes out. He squeezed her gently but the sympathetic gesture only seemed to hurt her more. She wept harder, her sobs interrupted with broken French, __"_Papa, papa ! pourquoi? pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé ici dans cet endroit tragique au cri pour vous ? pourquoi est-ce que je dois être seul ?_"_

_John remembered, briefly, what Healer Thomas had said regarding his friends' daughter. _I've done all I can for her body, but frankly, sir, it's her mind I'm worried about. The emotional damage that's been done to her these last few days is far greater than we initially thought. Not to mention the cut at her throat. We're not certain what it is… or even how she got it.

_His eyes wandered over the cut on Alexandra's neck: it was a long, jagged looking thing, shaped like a thin crescent moon. The middle still seemed raw and bloody; Healer Thomas had told him that nothing had been able to cleanse it yet. _

_Alex sat up again, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. She pushed a strand of red-blonde hair behind her ear and sighed, trying to regain some sort of composure. _

"_Who will I be staying with?" she asked finally._

"_We've made arrangements with your uncle," John said, but Alex interrupted him,_

"_My uncle? No. You don't mean—him?" she asked horrified._

"_Yes, Alex, him. There was no other choice; he is, after all, your legal guardian. And there's no way around that branch of the law. I'm sorry."_

Anyone but him_, Alex thought desperately,_ there has to be another way. There must be somewhere else I can go!

_John must have seen the fear in her green eyes for he gripped her shoulder suddenly and said bracingly, "you'll be all right. We've made arrangements for you to leave in the morning. I'm to come with you…" he trailed off as her face fell._

"_So soon?" she asked quietly, attempting once more to dry her eyes._

_He nodded, "I'm sorry, the Ambassador seems to think it's for the best."_

_Alex nodded miserably and laid back against her mountain of pillows, falling almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep._

--------------

Alex remembered the horror she had felt when she first discovered whom her parents had named guardian. She had only met the man once before, but even then they hadn't been properly introduced. He had been in their fireplace, talking with her Mother about funeral arrangements for her Grandmother.

She recalled being absolutely terrified of the man. He was nothing like her Mother. While she had been warm and welcoming, he exuded coldness and the desire to remain distant from everyone. While she radiated elegance and regality, he emanated a sense of arrogance.

Their only similarity was a fierce sense of pride. The same intense sense of worth that was so very common among Purebloods. This pride was passed down from generation to generation; children were taught of this pride before they even knew how to walk. A man's heirs knew of their place in the magical world and were not in the least bit afraid to assert this knowledge.

--------------

_Alex and John walked slowly up to the door of her Uncle's house. The windows were completely dark but for a small candle illuminating the front room. As they reached the door, Alex shrank closer to John, frightened of what lay beyond the heavy oak door. _

_Even as John raised his hand to knock, the door swung open as though the man behind it had been expecting them._

"_John." He said curtly, nodding his head in a frostily polite greeting._

"_Severus," John replied, just a brusquely. _

_Severus' glance swept over the girl half-hidden behind John. _

"_What's she doing here?" he asked coldly, not taking his eyes from Alex for a moment._

_John sighed in exasperation. "One would think, Severus, that you would be a bit kinder to your own niece; but perhaps I overestimated you, it wouldn't be the first time."_

_Severus sneered at the other man. _

_His niece…. This was only the second time he had seen her. He usually tried to ignore his sister and her family; they were too… different from him. He had been lucky that he was older by six years, it meant that he and Miranda had only to endure one year of each other at Hogwarts. And then she had married that Muggle-loving Frenchman, Jacques Peltier, and brought disgrace upon the entire Prince-Snape family. _

"_Miranda and Jacques are dead, Snape—I thought you'd heard," John looked at Severus sharply. "That's why we're here. Unless you've forgotten, because Merlin knows you've been busy enough, you were named guardian?"_

_Severus glared at the two in his doorway; no, he had not forgotten. Not that he hadn't tried to forget. _

_Oh no, he had not forgotten the day when he was announced guardian of his little blood traitor niece. He had promptly refused. But his Mother, _may she rest in peace_, he added as an afterthought) she had been the one to insist upon naming him guardian. He and Miranda had finally agreed on something: neither one wanted Severus to be Alexandra's warden. But their Mother had persisted until the point where arguing became useless. _

I'm only doing this to please Mother_, he reminded himself. _She was the one who made Miranda name me as guardian--and forced me to accept. And what an ironic turn of events, I've officially become the guardian. Even from the grave she controls me.

-----

(Rough) translation of French phrases:

_Mon dieu, non, ceci ne peut pas se produire _ My god, no, this can't be happening.

_Papa, papa ! pourquoi? pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé ici dans cet endroit tragique au cri pour vous ? pourquoi est-ce que je dois être seul_ My father, my father ! Why ? Why have you abandoned me to a life of misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sighed softly in the corner of her room, reading. It was a small room, dusty and full of ancient cobwebs. Her room was located on the second floor on the east side of the small apartment. She watched the sun as it rose each morning; it's deep purples and soft reds reaching towards her, its warm glow caressing her face.

The room itself was tiny and had a distinctively cramped feel about it. Besides a broken mirror behind the door, the grey room contained a small bed that squeaked horribly and was much lower to the ground than anyone would wish to be. (Alex half-expected to wake up to find rats crawling over her.)

There was a small desk that stood next to the bed, with a cracked lamp on it. The only thing that Alex really liked was the window. Large and set deep in the east wall, it was big enough to sit in. She had been reading in it for the past two weeks, taking comfort in her books and the solitude that surrounded her so completely.

The only time she had actually gone downstairs was to eat the crusty —and somewhat stale— bread and thin soup that was made for her.

Her uncle wasn't much in the way of company. He had barely spoken a word to her and when he did, it was to criticize or command. Alex had taken to studying him during their meals; she had concluded that he was a cold sort of man, obsessed with secrecy, who fairly worshiped the Dark Arts. His house was evidence enough of that; the bookshelves in the sitting room were filled with huge tomes that had sinister looking titles. His kitchen was far from warm and cheerful as Alex's had been, quite the contrary: there were always at least three large cauldrons bubbling away on the countertops, their contents occasionally threatening to boil over and put out the fire.

-------------

_The man, Snape, invited them inside his house with a curt nod and gesture. Alex surveyed the house while they walked through it. Four words described it all: dismal, dark, dreary, and damp._

_Snape pulled out a chair for John, obviously trying to ignore Alex._

"_Odd," John said in disgust, "it reminds me of your teaching quarters." _

_Snape glared openly at him._

"_Get down to business, Weiss."_

-------------

"Downstairs now." a sharp voice echoed in her room. Alex turned her head just in time to see her uncle's billowing black robes whip around the corner of her door.

-------------

_Alex sat still in her chair. It was a day since she had been there. She didn't bother trying to hide how frightened she was. This man with the eternal sneer scared her quite a lot._

_He had laid down the rules almost immediately, "You will call me Professor Snape or simply Professor. Not Uncle Snape; not Uncle Severus; not Severus; and not Uncle. Do not make me describe what will happen to you if you call me any of these things. Personally I find them too distasteful to mention in mixed company." He finished, smirking as the girl in front of him squirmed in her seat._

-------------

Alex got up swiftly and walked down the stairs. She entered the small kitchen and took a seat on the rickety wooden chair opposite Snape. She suddenly wished she had changed out of her pajama pants.

"You're going to Diagon Alley today."

"I'd rather not." She said flatly, refusing to look up and meet her Uncle's gaze.

"It's not a choice. You've been upstairs for two weeks. You're going out and that's final." He looked at her coldly, his eyes taking in her state of dress, "Now get upstairs and change!" he snapped.

-------------

Alex trudged down an un-familiar cobblestone road, her right hand shoved into the pocket of her black denim jeans. Her red-blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail so as to keep it out of her eyes, but even being pinned back wouldn't keep all the unruly curls out of her face.

She looked down at the shirt she had thrown on in the process of getting yelled at. She wished she had paid more attention to what she had pulled out of her trunk. This was the type of shirt she'd worn when she was carefree and her parents were... alive. It was a pretty, silver number. It was a tank top, with a halter shirt that went over it, in the same shimmery silver material. It was modest, which she was thankful for, but it screamed, 'I'm confident and outgoing. You wish were me' while she currently felt the exact opposite. At least she hadn't grabbed her old shorts that proclaimed "Juicy" on the bottom.

As she entered the busy main road, lined on the sides by shops and stores, she wracked her brain for the name her uncle given it. Dragon Avenue? N-o...Diagon Alley! That's what it was.

She avoided eye contact with all those she passed on the sidewalks, opting instead to carefully examine the pavement beneath her feet. Her left hand hung stiffly by her side, wrapped in the soft bandage Healer Thomas had given her when Alex had left the hospital ward. She had bound it clumsily by herself this morning, knowing that her Uncle wouldn't lift a finger to help her.

It was rather depressing to think that he had successfully convinced himself to hate his only living relative. Unfortunately, this revelation only heightened the feeling of resentment she harbored for her Uncle. To realize that she meant nothing to him, that he thought of her as simply an obligation, was unsettling and, in Alex's opinion, rather disheartening.

_I can't believe Snape made me do this_, she thought bitterly to herself, kicking a pebble down the road in front of her, _w__hat did I ever do to him? I haven't a clue where these shops and things are; how dare he just dump me here and then leave!_

Alex stopped short when she saw she was about to pass a library. She sighed moodily.

_Maybe I can just stay here for a while. Maybe it has a map of Diagon Alley. Why can't they have those boards like in Muggle zoos that have a map and the words _**You Are Here**_ in bold? _She asked herself._ I don't see Snape's bloody problem. Just because I've been reading books since I've arrived there... I mean, why is reading a problem? It's not like he wants to spend time with me. Besides, I love books. They're the only things keeping me...alive._

Alex entered the library and found her way to an aisle where she thought she might find some interesting facts on this school Uncle John had mentioned, Hogwarts. She grabbed a book titled _Hogwarts: A History_, and opened it up to the first page.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. At Hogwarts, students are divided into four houses, usually decided by a student's defining characteristics. Each house is named in memory of one of the founding four, and it is by the ancients' preferred character traits that new students are sorted. _

_Animal representation was deemed important and so the House banners each carry an icon of a specific creature. Historians believe that these animals symbolize the Founders' Animagus forms while others believe that they took on the appearance of their Patronus. Ravenclaw is represented by a raven; Gryffindor, a lion; Hufflepuff, a badger; and Slytherin, a serpent._

Alex was about to sit down and continue when she heard something to her left. She dropped the book and drew her wand in a fraction of a second and twirled on her heel.

In front of her was a boy, who seemed to be her age, leaning against the bookshelf with an amused look in his eyes. He had platinum blonde hair that fell casually into his eyes, and his hands stuck carelessly in the pockets of his dark jeans. He seemed the kind of boy who could easily achieve something close to absolute flawlessness; the kind of person who knew he was attractive and was not afraid to flaunt it.

"Didn't mean to alarm you," he said in a soft, deep voice. Alex mistakenly made eye contact with him. His eyes were intense and mysterious pools of silver-grey, daring anyone to hold his gaze. Alex examined him quickly, looking him up and down. Her eyes drank in every detail; from the way his mouth was quirked in a half-smile to how his deep green t-shirt showed off his toned physique to complete perfection.

_Quidditch player, _she thought decisively, _and quite the ladies man by the look of it. _

The boy smirked suddenly, as if knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Alex felt her cheeks flame, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

"Sorry," she muttered quickly, putting her wand back into her jeans pocket. She bent to pick up the book she had so thoughtlessly let fall, but the boy beat her to it. Stooping beside her, he grabbed the book, carefully making sure there had been no damage done.

Surprised at the care he exercised, she again looked up into his captivating silver eyes.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood," he said, smiling ever so slightly. He held his other hand out to her, still crouching in front of her.

"I'm Alex Peltier... pureblood," she said, hesitating momentarily before clasping his warm hand in her mildly cold one.

He nodded in casual greeting and then pulled Alex to her feet.

Noticing both the title of the book in his hand and his companion's unwillingness to speak, he said conversationally, "_Hogwarts: A History_? I've read this. Do you go there?"

"I will be this year," Alex replied softly, pulling her hand out of his, noticing suddenly that it was still there. She carefully took the book from him and deftly placed it back on the shelf.

"I go there too. I'll be in my fifth year. You?"

"Fifth." Alex said. She paused briefly. "That's really why I was reading it, I've never been there. I have no idea how anything works; and I guess, being naturally inquisitive, I had find out now."

Draco cocked his head to the side, looking at her curiously, "You're certainly a change from the girls at Hogwarts; half of them don't even know what 'inquisitive' means, much less how to use it in a conversation."

"I've always used words like that. I used to get teased about this time when I was five; I told the ambassador that he seemed highly imperturbable," Alex smiled shyly, looking at Draco under her eyelashes.

He laughed. Her smile grew larger; she had made him laugh. It sounded low and melodious, like his voice.

"What else don't you know?" Draco asked a moment later, "You look like the kind of person who knows things just by looking at them."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "That I'm definitely not. Before this morning I'd never heard of Diagon Alley. Believe it or not, I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. My uncle—" her tone soured, "—in his eminent wisdom, decided to leave me here for the day, to fend for myself and get all my shopping done."

"Well it's your lucky day then, I can help you with whatever you need in Diagon Alley," he said, taking her hand once more and leading her out of the library. "We'll go find robes right now."

"Thanks very much." Alex said, thinking to herself how nice it felt to have her hand in his.

-------------

Draco navigated the streets of Diagon Alley like he had been doing it all his life. He deftly steered Alex around the many groups of witches and wizards who crowded the main avenue. Finally they entered a small shop, the sign above the door proclaiming_ Madam Malkin's Robes_. He let go of her hand as an elderly woman stepped out of a back room, wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled in welcome, walking forward to assist them, but stopped short as soon as she saw Draco.

"Why Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed, "You've already been in; was something wrong with your robes?"

"No, ma'am," Draco said edgily, "I'm showing a friend around. She'll need school robes, and we're in something of a hurry, so if you could take her measurements that would be… shall we say, appreciated?"

The woman looked reprovingly at him before leading Alex to a low stool. Reaching into an apron pocket, she pulled out a measuring tape, which immediately set about measuring the length of Alex's arm. The seamstress bustled around the shop, gathering a bolt of black fabric and a small red pincushion bursting with needles and (of course) pins.

"Out of curiosity," Draco drawled in a bored tone as he slouched in the faded burgundy chair Madame Malkin had provided, "Who is your uncle?"

"Severus Snape." Alex said. She watched as a look of surprise flashed over his face. "Have you heard of him?"

"Isn't Snape a half-blood?" Draco asked, ignoring her question. He sat up and leaned forward, obviously eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Yeah. His parents adopted my mum when she was young, around the year Snape was graduating. My uncle doesn't like to talk about it much," Alex replied, wincing as a pin poked her.

"So Snape is your uncle…"

"Yeah." Alex said, squirming underneath Draco's gaze.

"Miss...?"

"Peltier," Draco supplied, the French rolling pleasantly off his tongue.

"Miss Peltier," Madame Malkin nodded, "I have your measurements. What colors and how many robes do you want?"

"Um, one dark green I think—"

"I think green would suit you," Draco said thoughtfully, leaning back once more in the chair.

"All right, one green, one navy, I've been told navy looks good. And then one of whatever I'll need at Hogwarts. That'll be it," Alex finished.

"And one silver set." Draco called out. Madam Malkin nodded her head and walked out to fetch them so Alex could try them on.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I'm buying you robes," he said in a casual voice, like he was announcing what he was having for breakfast. Then seeing the look on Alex's face, he added, "It's just a present."

Alex opened her mouth to object, but was cut off by the elderly seamstress stepping back into the room and thrusting a bundle of robes into her arms.

"Miss Peltier, try the silver on. If it fits you so will the rest." Madam Malkin said, pointing her in the direction of a fitting room.

Alex walked into the changing room and muttered a spell to put on the robes. She came out slightly uncomfortable at the stares she was getting.

"I think the silver clashes with my hair," she said, eager to change out of the robes.

"No," Draco replied confidently, "That's what makes it attractive. You look rather striking in it. Besides it's the same color as the shirt you were wearing; I don't see what the problem is."

"But—"

"No buts. It looks good and I'm buying. Now go get changed," he told her firmly.

"Thank you," Alex said rather timidly once she returned from the fitting room.

"Right, I'll go and put them in a bag then. If you would step up to the counter, I'll be right with you," Madam Malkin said.

-------------

"Okay, we have all my books, my robes, you made me get a broom, now I need an owl and er... clothes." Alex listed.

"Clothes?" Draco raised his eyebrow in a very attractive way as he guided her to the Owl Emporium.

"Yeah." Alex paused. "Clothes."

_In one way, _Alex thought to herself_, I have complete faith in him. He just seems trustworthy. But on the other hand, my parents were just murdered by You-Know-Who; this guy could be a rapist, or a murderer. He could be in league with You-Know-Who_. _But he's very nice. I don't think he's bad, per se. _

"Hey, Alex!" Draco waved a hand in front of her face, "Hope I'm not interrupting your important inner battle with your alter ego—" _Boy, did he get that right_. "—But we're at the owl shop."

Alex stepped in after Draco and browsed. She was looking at a Saw Whet owl when something pecked her from behind.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, her hand flying up to cover the top of her head. Turning around she saw an owl, stretching its wings, its beak open in some sort of grin. It hooted at her and ruffled its feathers, as if saying 'Pick me, I'm the best.'

It was an attractive bird, its feathers a delightful mix of black, brown, and white. Its pinions appeared to be a delicate cream color while its belly was speckled with brown and beige. Its eyes were what fascinated her the most. They were of brilliant yellow, the pupils large and black, with a hooded look to them.

"Well look at that," Draco said, coming up behind her. "I think he likes you."

"He's magnificent." Alex said, stroking his feathers through the wired cage.

"Do you like him, miss?" the store manager came over to them, in hopes of gaining a sale. "He's a beauty, isn't he? It's a Northern Hawk Owl."

"I'll take him," Alex replied, completely enchanted.

-------------

"So about the clothes…" Draco said, shifting two of the bags he was carrying for her, "I doubt it's anything _I_ want to be involved with. However, I do know someone who might be able to help you. Come on, she's bound to be here in this mess somewhere."

Alex grabbed onto Draco's hand (for safety whilst being dragged through the crowd) and thought she imagined a slight squeeze come from him. Oddly exhilarated (if not confused), she was finally pulled over in front of a female's clothing store, which stood next to a small café.

"Stay right here." Draco said, setting her stuff on the ground and walking in. She waited for a moment before he came out with another girl. She had long blonde hair and sparkling cerulean eyes, she smiled cheerfully and extended her hand in greeting.

"Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, pureblood. "

"Alex Peltier... pureblood." _What is with these Slytherins? Does it really matter what blood type you are? _

"I understand you need some help, according to Dazzling Draco." Daphne smirked playfully at Draco before jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow when he glared at her.

"Daphne Greengrass, just get your bloody arse into that store and help her," Draco snarled, massaging his ribs slightly.

Alex jumped slightly at Draco's strange behavior.

"Oh Draco, you know you love me," Daphne said, "Where would you be without my sense of humor every day?"

"In heaven," Draco scowled.

"Oh I highly doubt that— you're not good enough to get into heaven," she replied cheekily.

"Anywhere could be considered heaven so long as it was far away from you, Daphne," Draco retorted grinning at her.

Daphne giggled, "That was a good one! You should use it on Pansy, though I'm not sure she'd get it. Besides you should know better than to insult me, I enjoy our little sparring matches. It's so much fun to challenge you."

"I never give you my best, though. Girls don't know how to match my caliber of scintillating wit," he countered, faking a huge sigh.

"Really? Well Draco, we're off, because despite your slightly pessimistic views, I will not be scared off by you, nor by your atrocious attitude directed toward refined ladies like myself."

Draco rolled his eyes, "and I was so hoping you'd just give up."

Daphne laughed once more and dragged Alex into the boutique; calling over her shoulder to Draco, "Meet you at the library later!"

-------------

"So what's up with you and the self-proclaimed Mighty Dragon?" Daphne asked Alex.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex said innocently, holding up a green blouse, "Draco was just helping me out since I've never been here before."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Draco never helps anyone out without seeing some personal gain...unless of course there is something about you that... draws his attention."

"Well, what about you? You two seem like quite the cozy couple," Alex said, trying to change the subject.

"Who, Draco and me? Sure, we know each other. But that's about where it stops. Our parents attend loads of parties together; they socialize together— everything. So Draco and I have ended up being co-conspirators of sorts, making sure that something, even just _one_ crucial thing goes wrong at said socialite festivities. So, yeah, we're just friends... ish. Draco typically takes 'friendship' to mean cagey and only occasionally coming out of his shell to offer insults. I'm not used to seeing him this... social and responding. It's bloody unnatural, now that I think of it," Daphne continued, picking up a sheer blue top and putting it in their 'try on' pile.

-------------

Draco was standing in front of library, as he had been for the past hour and a half. _What is taking them so long? _He thought impatiently.

"Draco, dahling!" he heard a voice shout. He groaned at the sound of the nickname that only Daphne used.

"Sorry about us being late. There was a sale going on for lacy things." Daphne smiled knowing that he was thinking dirty thoughts. Thoughts about the new girl Alex wearing a black lacy—

"Daphne!" Draco heard Alex hiss. "_Shut up_!"

"Oh don't be such a wart. He wanted to hear that." Daphne told her, elbowing Draco again. Draco elbowed her back harder and glared.

"Anyways, I must be going." Daphne said, shoving all the shopping bags into Draco's hands. She gave them a little wave of her hand and walked off, throwing a sassy "Ta ta!" over her shoulder.

They stood in the middle of the street for a moment, Alex catching her breath and Draco waiting in would-be patience to hear where they were headed next.

As if she could read his thoughts, Alex said, "My uncle will be at the gate to pick me up."

Draco nodded at her and started to follow her. Looking down, he noticed that Alex's hands were also full of parcels. His eyes widened when he realized that Daphne hadn't been wrong about black and lacy stuffs.

"So, you have an accent and your last name is definitely French…where are you originally from?" He asked, trying to start a conversation that would keep his mind off anything that would otherwise lure him away from his thoughts.

"I've lived everywhere. I mainly lived in France though."

"Your mum French?" Draco said, tossing his head back to get his hair out of his face.

"No. My dad was a Frenchman," she said with a slight edge.

_Okay, parents are something of a touchy subject._ He thought, noting the past tense verb. _I know how that is._

"So, why do you live with your uncle?" Draco asked, strolling along next to her.

Suddenly he watched an all too familiar icy facade replace her small smile.

"I just do." she said, coldly. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

She grabbed the bags from his hands, leaving him standing there.

------------

Snape watched as his niece walked up to him with about ten large shopping bags.

"How on earth did you get all that?" Snape said in disbelief.

"I had help," Alex said shortly, "Let's just go back to the house. Please."

Snape nodded at her change of behavior. Before, she had been quiet and secluded. Now she retained her taciturn nature, but there was an added spark in her eyes that reminded him of the look Miranda has so often given him.

-------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick A/N: this style is totally different than any of the other chapters. It's all letters. Daphne's letters are **_italic_**. Alex's letters are **normal**. Draco's letters are bold.**

---

_Dear Alex,_

_Your owl is positively gorgeous! You don't mind if I take him, do you? Don't worry, I'm just kidding._

_So how are those clothes working out? That green shirt would match your eyes so well... You really should play them up: they're gorgeous. Though that goes without saying, why else would our Mighty Dragon take such an interest in you?_

_Don't worry about Draco, he's always been a strange one; fine one minute, dark and mysterious the next. He really isn't all that bad once you get to know him. He just takes some getting used too._

_All right, I'll catch you later._

_Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

Draco helped me pick him out. His name is Tristam.

I've found more clothes than I remember. In fact, I've found quite a few that I said 'no' too, that were there. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you now?

Draco confuses me. It's difficult. I've caught myself numerous times being caught off guard by his attitude changes.

Nice to hear from you,

Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_That's such a pretty name! Is it French? Draco told me about your dad being French and all that. Just passing comments, nothing incriminating!_

_Of course I slipped extra clothes in! Why else would I be put in Slytherin?! Though you must admit, they looked fantastic on you. Our favorite Dragon's going to love them. I can't wait to see the look on his face!_

_Draco confuses everyone. You should see the idiots that follow him around at school. There are these two blundering fools who are forever confused by him. And then there's Pansy... She's a real piece of work. She's always pretending she knows what Draco's talking about, yet she never does. It's not that she's stupid,_

_it's just Draco is extremely good at going over her head. I just find it all rather amusing._

_Ta-ta!_

_Daphne _

-

Dear Daphne,

Yes it's French. He told you?

I'm beginning to see that. I have no idea where you're going with the conversation about Draco.

They sound like complete blubbering morons. I'd hate to be Draco, having them follow. My life stinks, with my uncle and all...

Alex

-

_Dear Alex, _

_Of course he told me! Well, I made him tell me... But that doesn't matter._

_I knew you wouldn't. It's a Slytherin thing, darling. As to where I'm going with the conversation, that's for me to know and for you to find out very soon. _

_They are blubbering morons! More so than you can even imagine. It's ridiculous; they follow poor Draco around like retarded guard dogs. But back to you... What kind of a comment is 'my life stinks'? I mean, I understand being completely devastated the Snape's your Uncle, but still, do you have to be so pessimistic? Or_

_if you so choose to be angst-ridden, at least elaborate so that I can offer the appropriate sentiments (i.e., Snape sucks, kill him, etc.)._

_Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

What is this "Of course he told me!"? I always thought that Draco sounded...secretive.

Slytherin...sounds slightly fun if you ask me. Very soon?

Draco doesn't seem to need guard dogs though, him being all...muscular and uhh...yeah...

I personally like the sentiments. The man is insufferable. Bubbling cauldrons constantly and the greasy hair, it makes me want to puke!

Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_When you've known Draco for as long as I have, nothing remains a secret very long. For either party involved..._

_Oh, Slytherin is fun, in our own sort of way. It's much better than Hufflepuff at the very least. Though being better than the Hufflepuffs really isn't that hard. But you'll need to watch out for the Gryffindors, they're always rubbing their bloody_

_goodness in our faces. Just because they're supposed to be all loyal and brave (most of them aren't) they think they're better than us. And Ravenclaws... they're just odd. _

_You're perfectly right, of course: Draco doesn't need any sort of guards, he's beyond capable of protecting himself. Though he might need a bit of help when it_

_comes to Pansy. _

_Now don't bother trying to deny you find Draco attractive. Personally, I don't blame you; it's just that I've known him for so long that we would never be_

_able to have any relationship that wasn't completely platonic. _

_I could continue with my Snape-sentiments if you like. Snape's never been my favorite teacher, even though he does favor the Slytherins in his own twisted way. I much prefer Professor Sinistra, she teaches Astronomy and in my book there's nothing more fascinating._

_Stay far away from our mutual acquaintance the Grease-Ball; maybe that will help your stomach stay in its appropriate place. _

_Daphne_

_-_

Dear Daphne,

That's slightly...unsettling.

I've read only a little about Hogwarts and its houses, mind filling me in about them? (What's so odd about Ravenclaw?)

Gryffindors sound like bloody suck ups. I had a friend like that once...she...well, let's just say we aren't friends anymore, if ya catch my drift.

Who is this Pansy you keep mentioning? Is she his girlfriend?

All right...I admit. Draco is...attractive. But that doesn't mean anything, right? Lots of guys can be attractive that are purely friends. Not that I've come across any, but I'm sure Draco can be one of them, am I right?

Sooooo... you've thought of having a--uhh--sensual relationship with Draco before?

Professor Sinistra and Astronomy? Do I apply for classes right now? I never got the memo about anything like that, though with Snape for my uncle, I can't say I'm surprised. What subjects do you recommend? I'm not used to having to pick them out, at my old school they set subjects up for us to do. Not fun at all.

I do however, know lots of different potions now, and have an urge to ask him about a couple now. Cue my hurling.

Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_Unsettling how? You've never had a friendship like that before? Draco and I've just known each other for most of our lives, so we know when the other is hiding_

_something or not telling the truth, etc._

_Absolutely no problem! Anyway, there's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Slytherin's are known for their cunning and most of them aren't exactly what you'd call friendly. They're all right once you get to know them, but they're not really open-minded individuals. We're also the only sane ones at school, the rest are just plain crazy. _

_Ravenclaws... they're supposed to be all smart, but they come across as odd. They tend to keep to themselves, which might be a good thing. The only Ravenclaws I know are stuck-up snobs. _

_Hufflepuffs are complete pushovers. They're all busy with this do-good thing, they're overly-'kind' and they're the biggest bunch of wussies I've ever seen._

_And then there are the Gryffindorks. But I've told you about them. If you want entertainment sometime, you should write Draco and ask him about the Gryffs._

_That's always an interesting experience. Who knew anyone could turn so many shades of green and red? It's like Christmas in July._

_Pansy? I hope you never have to meet her. She's Draco's own personal stalker and a menace to society. She's a Slytherin too... unfortunately. She fancies herself being married to Draco someday. (Commence puking.)_

_Sure it's possible. Just look at Draco and me! Honey, if you want him as just a friend, you've got your work cut out for you... Although he is a terrific friend. Best mate a girl could ask for._

_Actually our mothers suggested it. And then our fathers... probably because Draco's mum told them too. No one messes with Draco's mum. But those conversations usually end when either Draco or I turn green and race to the nearest loo. _

_Don't worry about classes; they'll probably take care of that stuff when you get Sorted. Do you know if they're doing it privately? I've never seen anyone older than first year get Sorted and I must admit, I'm terribly curious. You'll have to tell me about it._

_Try not to die if you end up asking him about anything! I like to keep my friends alive and kicking if at all possible._

_Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

Well I think it would be unsettling. Not having anything hidden from someone, completely open to them? That's just asking for trouble. I moved around a lot, (I've been everywhere imaginable), so I never really got to make friends.

Slytherin sounds the best. I know the feeling about the tough exteriors.

Hufflepuff...I hope I do NOT go there, if it's as bad as you say.

Ravenclaw, supposedly smart? Boy have I heard that bloody phrase before.

Gryffindor...makes me want to puke. I like Christmas and all, but the two colors always made me change into PINK. And I hate pink, so that's not good.

Stalker? So are they going out in the creepy stalker way? Is she really that bad (Is noting your puking)?

What do you mean, "I've got my work cut out for me?" I can do it, just like you and Draco.

What's Draco's mother like? Oh, so your 'romantic' feelings toward him are nonexistent? I didn't know that. It looks like you're flirting with him when you're merrily teasing him.

Snape mentioned something about me being sorted separately. He's been popping in and out of Hogwarts, since he apparently teaches the Potions Class. I did get him to teach me one potion though (before he realized that we were 'bonding'. all he wanted was to show me that he was superior). It was this potion that was like a perfume. It smelled really good. He said it's distinct to each and every person.

Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_You get used to it after a while. Neither of us really remembers a time when we weren't together. That's cool, moving around like that. I'd love to travel. Oh! I heard of this country the other day: Zimbabwe or something. Have you been there? I hear it's in Africa._

_We Slytherins ARE the best. Sorry, House loyalty took over for a second there._

_They're complete pansies! Pardon the pun..._

_Ravenclaws are more annoying than anything, always acting superior._

_Gryffs are even worse than Ravenclaws though. I'll fill you in on the train to school. I assume you're taking the train?_

_Well, that's what she wishes. Mostly Draco just tries to get her to bugger off. She's worse than I've made her out to be. If that's possible. _

_If you say so. Just keep in mind that I've known Draco a lot longer than you have and he's already taken a more-than-platonic interest in you (or so it seems to me)._

_Draco's mum... how does one go about describing someone like Draco's mum? Well, she's quite commanding. She loves Draco to pieces. She's the only one who can actually make Draco's dad shut up. You really have to meet her to get the full affect._

_Of course I flirt with him! And most of the time he flirts right back. But it's all harmless. We started it to get Pansy to back off, not that it really works; but over the years it's gotten to be some sort of habit. You should see it when we really get going, we had Graham Montague thinking we were secretly going out for a full three months. But he's thick, so it doesn't really count._

_Oh, I've heard of that one before. What'd yours smell like? I'll have to try sometime... but only if you'll teach me. I'm horrid at Potions!_

_Good luck with your Sorting!_

_Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

That's neat that you have someone like that. It must be such a comfort, having someone to rely on. Yes, I actually passed through there a few years ago, my dad... he had a business meeting).

So how many friends do you have in Slytherin?

I'll be waiting to hear what's so wrong with them. Has anyone been placed in a House by mistake, or is it all carefully planned out? (How do you get Sorted, by the way?)

Sounds like a witch. Literally.

Stop lying!

She sounds...well it seems to me that when she enters a room, it goes quiet. Does Draco's father talk a lot? (Reference to you saying she can shut Mr. Malfoy up).

Sounds fun. A flirting game. First time I've heard that one.

Just you know, personal quirks that I find appealing. You?

Alex

-

_Dear Alex, _

_It is nice and Draco can be a really sweet guy when he's in the mood (which isn't exactly often!). No way! You'll have to tell me all about it. Zimbabwe... I'm so jealous of your dad!_

_A good few. There are people like Pansy and her gang who don't like me at all, because I'm with Draco so much. Then there are the Neutrals, people who aren't really friends with anyone, they just keep to themselves. Well, in Slytherin the Neutrals are... Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Terence Higgs, and Helen Stuart (she's rather disturbing though, so no one minds)._

_Draco and I have about a million complaints about the other Houses, you'll hear all of them eventually. There are people who say they've been Sorted wrong, but I don't think that's ever really been a bad Sorting. Basically, they put a Hat on your head. That's about it._

_Ugh, Pansy's worse than any adjective imaginable. _

_I'm not! I really think he's taken an interest in you! You'll see, someone at school's bound to agree with me._

_Draco's mum does have a sort of presence. She's very authoritative. No, he doesn't talk terribly much, but he never has anything nice to say when he does open_

_his mouth either. _

_It's awfully fun, you should try it! I'd rather like to see what happens if you'd flirt with our favorite tamed Dragon. _

_Sounds fascinating. I'm not sure what mine would smell like, that's why we'll have to make it!_

_Toodles!_

_Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

We went there on it's national holiday, April 18. They make beautiful pottery there. ...I wouldn't go so far to envy...

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Terence Higgs, and Helen Stuart... sounds interesting. So...Neutrals..… Do you ever hang out with them? (Disturbing???)

Great, now I'm scared I won't get sorted into Slytherin. How awful would that be! You'd all hate me.

Knowing you, I'm sure you have a few in mind. ;)

Oh honestly, like who?

She sounds cool. I guess I'll really have to meet her.

You're not on that again, are you? I'm sure that it wouldn't do anything. However, I do have a feeling you scared him with that comment the other day. You purposely left the "lacy delicates" on top didn't you, cause I swear I heard an intake of breath after you left him standing with the bags.

I'll ask him about them. Right now I've taken a vow of silence. I think her purposely food poisoned me. I've had a bad flu for the last few days, and I've had reoccurring sightings of the food he forced me to eat.

Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_Sounds wonderful. Anyway, why shouldn't I envy your dad? If he's anything like you, he'd be marvelous. _

_Interesting is definitely the right word. I honestly can't think of another way to describe them! Of course that's probably because Draco and I just got back from the most amazing Quidditch game I've ever witnessed... but that's beside the point. No, I don't associate myself with them. They're Neutrals after all and I'm part of a different group (and ne'r the twain shall meet!). Stuart's just odd; one minute she's all quiet and the next, she's violent and rather sadistic actually. It's strange; but you need to see her to get the full effect._

_Oh, stop your fussing; you're a shoe-in for Slytherin. Besides I wouldn't not like you anymore, you'd have to do something really bad for me to suddenly not like_

_you._

_I have plenty in mind, but that's the problem: half of them I'm not sure I can spell and the other half are vulgar enough to make even Draco blush. _

_Like this boy in our year, Zacharias Smith (he's a Hufflepuff), is convinced that he should be in Ravenclaw instead. I just think he's nutters. _

_It'd be easy enough for you to meet her, I'm sure our own Mighty Dragon would be willing to pull a few strings, especially for you!_

_Again, there's a reason I'm a Slytherin. My life wouldn't be any fun at all if I couldn't get Draco all hot and bothered every once in a while. _

_Poor you! Fend for yourself from now on. It's the only way to ensure you'll live out the summer! Hmm, who would have thought that I would turn against my own_

_Head-of-House, eh? _

_Daphne_

_-_

Dear Daphne,

It's the other way around. I was like him.

Stuart sounds frightening. I'm not sure if I want to meet them. Well I guess I'll just have to meet these Neutrals. I actually had one owl me. He said he was a friend of Draco's. I'm not sure that "friend" would actually mean "friend" considering you said he's a Neutral. His name was Blaise Zabini. He claimed to be "concerned about Draco's intentions". I think you're all mental.

Like become friends with Pansy? ;)

And he would agree that Draco has taken... "interest"... in me?

Just give up! Okay? There is nothing going on between us. N-o-t-h-i-n-g. Z-i-p. Z-i-l-c-h. N-a-d-a.

Hot and bothered, eh. You enjoy his pain too much.

Eventually I'll make it. Eventually...

Always, Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_I suppose that's the way it always is. Our parents have, after all, been around longer than we have. _

_Helen Stuart is definitely one of the stranger people I have ever met, and I spend most of my time with Draco, so that's saying something. Blaise Zabini wrote to you?? HA! All the girls at school are going to be so jealous of you! First you have Draco Malfoy interested in you and now you have BLAISE ZABINI (who's a real hottie, by the way) writing to you! This is going to be one heck of a year. Oh, just to warn you, we ARE all mental. It's just more obvious in some than in others._

_Yeah, basically. Then I would be forced to kill you. Or at least beat your brains out and give you some new, better functioning ones. _

_Not really. He hates the Slytherins. He hates just about everyone though. He's quite disagreeable, but then again, Draco can be the same way. _

_You mean there's nothing between you two YET. Yet being the key word here. _

_Well he does the same to me, so it's only fair that I return the favor. _

_Can you believe that's already August? We'll be on the train together in one month! Just one more month you have to endure. _

_Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

Yeah I guess.

Helen is scarier than Draco, as you said. Sounds... scary.

I don't HAVE Blaise Zabini. He just wrote me. Why are you so obsessed with the opposite sex??? I could figure that you were mental.

You have my permission if that happens. I wouldn't blame you. In fact you have my permission to sick Draco on me (if he's worse than you, though I doubt it.)

He hates everyone...sounds like people I know.

NO! There is nothing going on between us, period. Not in the present, not in the future, and not in the past! I'm NOT interested, nor will I be ever.

Thank goodness it's almost over. Maybe we can get together soon this month and hang out. Talk about school and stuff.

Always, Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_My logic escapes the best of them... including me. _

_Scarier than Draco on Valentine's Day (which is quite creepy). _

_You may not have Blaise Zabini but he will definitely have you as soon as you see him. Oh, I would love to be in your shoes! Blaise Zabini is the most gorgeous Slytherin there is. _

_I love the opposite sex because it's only natural to love the opposite sex. Though I must admit I have a thing for Italians like Blaise..._

_Oh good, I'll let him beat your brains out! Mind you, not that he would. Our Darling Dragon is slowly nursing an infatuation, even if he doesn't consciously know it yet. _

_If by people you mean Snape, I agree whole-heartedly. He hates everyone._

_You're only not interested because you haven't seen him in action. It's pretty impressive. I'm the only one who knows how to resist it. _

_How about we meet at Diagon Alley and go for an ice cream? The shop there is decent._

_Luv, Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

That was confusing. (Count on you to do that).

Draco on...Single Awareness Day? Wow...I'm not sure I want to know.

Have me????? He sounds kind of dangerous. I thought you said he was a loner.

You can have him, Daph. Maybe I can put a good word in for ya.

Here we go again...

EXACTLY!

I'm scared to ask...Draco in action?

Tell me where and when. I'm sure I can persuade Snape. It's not like he cares that I'm here. He'd probably be grateful now that I think of it...

Your friend, Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_I try my hardest. _

_Yes. He hates the holiday. Girls are all over him the entire day, not a moment of peace!_

_He is a loner, that's what makes him so mysterious and so, desirable. Let's just say he's had his share of girls._

_You would do that for me?! I'm about to start squealing, which probably isn't good, considering my dad's already giving me a look... _

_What, you know you like to hear it. _

As in Draco in full-flirt mode. I'm the only one who can resist. I doubt you would last 10 seconds.

_How about... one week from Thursday? That's about a week before we leave on the train. 10 o'clock? _

_Luv, Daphne_

_-_

Dear Daphne,

I doubt you have to try hard.

I hate Single Awareness Day too. Valentines Day is awful.

You really like him, don't you.

It's all lies.

I bet I could last 15! When would Draco be in full-flirt mode?

Sounds great!

Always and Forever, Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_Not usually, no. There are some people that I have to exert special effort over, but they aren't many._

_I don't mind it so much; it is, after all, only one day. _

_Whatever gave you that idea? Of course I like him. Wait til you see him, you'll like him too. _

_You keep saying that, honey, but that doesn't make it true!_

_All right, 15 if you're lucky, but I don't think I've ever seen someone last more than 20. _

_Can't wait! See you there! (Only 5 more days!)_

_Luv, Daphne_

_-_

Dear Daphne,

I'm not surprised at all. :D

The pink! The hearts! The goo-goo-ga-gas! It drives me BONKERS!

I probably will. But I'll leave him for you ;)

It IS true. I just don't see why you won't realize that!

People being...?

Still looking forward to it! Living here is so awful!

Love, Alex

_-_

_Dear Alex,_

_You being one of them of course._

_Ugh, don't mention pink in my presence. Or Draco's either... he's likely to blow up something._

_Oh you will. He's a sight to behold. Aww, you're great, Alex._

_Like I said, neither of you really know it yet. Draco's less in denial than you are though._

_Basically any girl at Hogwarts. The exception being me and one of the Goodie-goodie Gryffindors._

_Three more days!_

_Luv, Daphne_

-

Dear Daphne,

Of course.

Blow up something. Uggh, pink. My great grandmother once made me where a pink skirt and blouse. Let's just say I had an accident with Spaghetti, and someone misplaced their wand.

I do what I can.

What is that supposed to mean!!??

Goodie-Goodie Gryffindors? Sounds interesting.

I swear, Snape has an issue with personal hygiene. I say this and shudder...

Can't wait!

Love Alex

-

**Alex,**

**I hope Snape isn't driving you insane. I don't know if** **I can deal with another insane girl around me... Just** **kidding. But really, Daphne is a little woo-hoo** **sometimes, in case you haven't noticed.**

**Daphne's over at my house right now; our mothers are hosting yet another party and Daphne "kindly" offered to relieve my boredom. Or that's what she says.**

**But she's currently laying on my bed, babbling about how you're going to let her have Zabini... Any idea what that's about?**

**So... you play Quidditch? I'm Seeker for Slytherin (Daphne's filled you in on the Houses right?). Just wondering.**

**Daphne's looking over my shoulder now, saying that I should stop writing "all this nonsense." She told me to tell you that I'm not normally like this, it's just that I don't normally write to girls that I lik-- Never mind. That's the last time I let Daphne dictate.**

**Draco**

-

Dear Draco,

Although Snape is driving me insane, I don't think anyone could go as...how did you put it...woo-hoo as Daphne.

Daphne's that sort of person isn't she? I'm sure she must have twisted your arm. Or just wanted to play her game of fli-- never mind.

The subject of Blaise Zabini came up in some of our last letters. Daphne's gone head over heels for him, and she said I'd fall for him. I told her I'd let her have him, if you know what I mean.

I play all time Chaser and I substitute Keeper. I've tried Beater. I ended up damaging my friend's head. Never tried Seeker (as to the fact I'm probably bloody awful at it).

Daphne is the most extraordinary person I've met. She makes me loose my train of thought, and I've even found myself admitting thoughts to her that I haven't even admitted to myself. Does that make sense?

Yours, Alex

-

_Dear Alex,_

_No more pink talk! If it continues I shall be forced to blow something up! (I have a wand and I'm certainly not afraid to use it!)_

_You're wonderful. By the way, have you gotten a letter from our tamed Dragon? Just wondering!_

_It means exactly what it sounds like: you're in denial about the whole Dragon situation._

_Interesting at first, but they get annoying after a while. _

_I can already tell this will be an interesting year..._

_Two more days!_

_Daphne_

_-_

Dear Daphne,

(You can blow up something pink and frilly if you like. I won't mind.)

I just sent him a reply. He said you were really distracting him.

Is that what we're calling this...misunderstanding? The Dragon Situation?

Trust me, I've heard enough to agree.

Why do you say that?

Am absolutely looking forward to it!

Yours, Alex

_-_

_Dear Alex,_

_Neither would I, but Pansy might. Of course, that's just another reason to actually blow the stuff up anyway. _

_I tend to do that to him. Or so he says._

_It's only a misunderstanding on your end of things. From my view, things are perfectly clear. _

_Good. We wouldn't want you spending too much time with the wrong crowd now would we?_

_Just because, you've had enough of Snape to last the rest of your life and you've only had him for two months! You've still got to get through the entire school year with him as Slytherin Head._

_Tomorrow!_

_Daphne_

_-_

**Alex,**

**It sounds like you've figured Daphne out. She's one of the only people capable of really distracting me. That's why my last letter was so odd. Believe me when I say I'm not normally like that.**

**Yes, Daphne is rather "into" boys. Though I think you would like Blaise, he's quieter, like you, but he can be very intense at times. I wasn't aware that you had him at all.**

**It will definitely be nice to have someone else (my age, mind you) to talk Quidditch with. **

**Daphne does that; she has a way of reading people. Most of the time, she's right about them too. **

**Draco**

**-**

Dear Draco,

It didn't take that long to figure her out. She's rather... strong in her opinions. I believe you, trust me.

Quiet and intense... sounds... perfect. I wasn't aware I "had" him either until she started ranting about it. Personally, I'm fine with staying clear of guys (no offence). Daphne however, can't wait...to get her hands on them. I'm sure you know what I mean.

Can't wait to talk then.

Oh I hope not. However I bet she'll order my favorite ice cream tomorrow (chocolate with brownies and hot chocolate on top) tomorrow. She'll probably peg me as a chocoholic. I rarely eat chocolate though.

Yours, Alex

-

**Dear Alex,**

**It usually doesn't. Strong is exactly the right word; she's a very opinionated girl.**

**Perfect for whom? I hope you don't mean you; no offense, but he doesn't seem to be your type.**

**I'll see you tomorrow then?**

**Draco**

_-_

Dear Daphne,

I've only worn pink a few times. Once it actually brought my hair out, but it was still... shudder bad.

You do that to everyone.

I'm rolling my eyes right now.

Agreed. However, I won't restrain myself to teasing a hot Gryffindor guy, just so you know. ;)

Not if I can help it. He won't leave me alone! ...Or, he IS leaving me alone...I'm not sure...

However he was eager for me to leave, so I have ''permission'' to go to ice cream with you.

More eager that you will ever know!!!!

Alex

_-_

_Dear Alex,_

_I've only worn pink when my mother has forced me too. Ironically, it seems to be whenever Draco is going to be present. Though normally he and I just laugh about it and then I go and change. _

_Now you're just not being nice! _

_Have fun with the eye rolling. But believe me, someday you'll realize that I was right all along and when you and Draco are happily doing whatever it is you'll be doing, you'll think of me and say "I'm so glad Daphne didn't give up on me!" And I will laugh._

_There aren't that many "hot" Gryffindor guys... Sure, I suppose Potter's all right, and Thomas is ok (for a Muggle-born), and Wood was decent, but none of them could really be called "hot."_

_See you this afternoon then?_

_Daphne_

---

**That's all for this time. Terribly unconventional, wasn't it? Next up is the ice cream shop. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Free._

The one word that flitted across Alex's mind described everything.

Snape had just "taken time out of his busy schedule", and Apparated her onto the corner of Diagon Alley, leaving her with the final words, "I'll be here to pick you up at 4 o'clock." and Disapparating.

Alex strolled down the street, carefully avoiding direct contact, seemingly more interested in the sidewalk than anything else. She had deliberately gone and carefully decided what to wear today, fixed on her appearance for Daphne.

She was wearing tight fitted blue jeans that hugged her waist. Her top, the green top that Daphne had mentioned in one of their earlier letters, completed her "I don't care" look. It was a halter top made of silk fabric; the material was ivory with a sea-green flower print on it. The same sea-green color trimmed the inner cut of the fabric where it revealed cleavage, and a thick strip of sea-green ribbon wrapped around her torso under her bosom. It tied at the back of her neck, and showed her back, which was dusted with freckles. Her damaged arm was wrapped in a linen cloth and she kept it snugly against her side in a protective way.

Alex actually thanked her former school, and for the beauty tips they gave her, as she performed one to get rid of the dark circles under eyes and put on some light make up. The make up consisted of sea-green eye shadow, (compliments of Daphne, of course), and some clear gloss. She had finished her look with the final touch of taking a black beaded hair clip in her hair, which matched her bracelet and earrings.

Alex looked up at the ice-cream parlor and entered it, and was immediately greeted with a shriek of delight.

"Alex! You look absolutely darling!" Daphne said, waving her over. "I've been waiting for you. Draco should be here soon. Oh, I knew that top would look simply _wonderful_ on you!"

"Hi Daph," Alex smiled warmly at her friend, who was already at the counter getting ice cream.

"Draco told me what type of ice cream you like, so I got it for you." Daphne winked. "Now onto important business. Show me the letter from Blaise!"

Alex pulled out a crinkled letter and smoothed it out on the table.

--

_Dearest Alexandra,_

_First, a formal introduction is in order. I am Blaise Zabini, one of Draco Malfoy's few close friends. I'm sure you remember him? _

_The true purpose of this letter, other than introducing myself to a girl who _il mio amico_ continues to rave about, is to warn you of Draco's possible intentions and to politely inquire as per yours. _

_If you are not aware of this, be certain that I have never seen Draco quite as smitten with a young lady as yourself before. Draco has neither taken _buon_ care of, nor treated with proper respect, the female population._

_Draco has never been one to be unattached for any amount of time, no matter how short. However, since he laid eyes on you, he has not had any sort of female company. While such a change is certainly welcome, it is of my concern when he no longer delights in such activities as he used too. _

_Although Draco's intentions may be more pure when directed at you, I advise you to keep both eyes open. It is not exactly unusual to find him as one of two occupants of a broom closet._

_Now as a friend, I must inquire as to your intentions with him. As a gentleman, I would not dare question your honor, but my duty as a friend comes first. I ask you to think of him, to save him from any sort of public humiliation, and finally to remember that he is only human. Men have before been destroyed by the deeds of Women. _

_I look forward to finally meeting you at Hogwarts. For now, I will be content to say _arrivederci il mio caro

_Most Sincerely Yours,_

_Blaise Zabini_

--

Daphne traced his signature over with her finger before saying dreamily, "He sounds even better in a letter."

The little bell at the door rang as it swung open, and in came a very regal-looking, handsome young man. He had dark hair and it was evident he was of Italian blood. He wore blue jeans and a deep blue T-shirt that matched his cerulean eyes.

"And…speak of the devil," Daphne whispered.

He pulled up a chair to their table, and sat on it backward. Smoothly, he said in a deep, sophisticated voice, heavy with an Italian accent, "Why, what is the world coming to when such charming ladies, such as yourselves, are sitting all alone?"

"Alex, this is... Blaise Zabini." Daphne said weakly.

"Pleased to me you." Alex said, rather speechless at the moment when Blaise swiftly caught Alex's hand in his and brushed his lips against it.

"The honor is all mine." He said, before sitting up straight and flashing a dashing grin at them. "So you're the famous Alexandra Peltier."

"Famous?" Alex said, worried, but before he could answer, Daphne jabbed Alex in the ribs. "Oh, sorry, I'm sure you've met Daphne Greengrass."

--

An hour or so later, the three of them having chatted about mostly everything, the door's silver bell jingled merrily again and in came one of the main subjects of their talk, Draco Malfoy. Clad in black slacks and a dark shirt, he walked a few steps into before he glanced over at them and he froze when he saw Alex. His eyes drifted down her form, and Alex felt the heat rush up to her face, aware that both Blaise and Daphne were watching her.

"Why don't you invite the whole world, Daph?" Alex snapped in a whisper.

"Well, maybe next time I will!" Daphne said, in an amused tone. "Draco!" she called out, "How about you join us instead of make my friend feel deprived of personal privacy."

Draco glared at her and sat at the table, coincidently right next to Alex. "Zabini." he nodded his head slightly. Blaise returned it stiffly.

"We were just talking about ideal partners for a relationship. Blaise said he likes his quiet and sarcastic. I told him he should get to know Alex." Daphne said, purposely. Draco stiffened. "I personally like my dark and handsome. Oh! And I find accents incredibly sexy."

"And you, I suppose, like yours dark and handsome, Alex?" Draco asked in an even tone. Daphne stepped on Alex's foot and mouthed "Flirt." clearly.

"Uh, actually, I prefer mine blond." Alex said, trying to wiggle the toe Daphne had crushed. Daphne smirked at Draco's bewildered expression. Then suddenly, "Oh bloody—"

"What?" Daphne asked early at the sudden change of Alex's tone.

"Ex-boyfriend alert," Alex said, letting her head fall into her arms. "And this one is the stuck up prat who told me I'd regret breaking up with him."

"Why _did_ you break up with him?" Daphne asked, her face assuming the look of pondering in a devious way.

"'Cause I caught him cheating on me with my friend's girlfriend. And my friend, ugh, he didn't even believe me when I told him!" Alex muttered all of this into her non-injured arm. "Great, he's even here with his buddies."

"I have an idea. Draco, scoot closer to Alex."

"Daphne—"Draco warned, the idea didn't seem particularly wise to him, but he felt eternally grateful to Daphne – although he would never ever _ever_ say that out loud.

"Oh, just do it, Draco!" Daphne said, playfully.

Blaise looked on, amused, as Draco scooted his chair closer to Alex's, and noticed the look of masked terror on his face.

"Okay, you two act as a couple when the guy comes around. You've moved on to bigger and better things!" Daphne grinned, watching as Alex's head shot up.

"What?" she asked, sending a meaningful look Daphne's way.

Blaise grinned. He was really starting to like Daphne.

"Come on. Get couple-ish," Daphne said, as Alex squirmed uneasily under Draco's gaze.

"You guys are _bloody_ _morons_! TOUCH EACH OTHER!" Daphne yelped loud enough for the two to glare, but not cause disturbance.

Rolling his eyes, Draco threw his arm across Alex's shoulders, casually pulling her a little closer.

"Lean in a bit," he whispered, placing his hand on top of hers on the table.

Obediently, Alex leaned in toward his shoulder, resting the top of her head in the crook of his neck. Draco twined his fingers between hers and brought their hands from the tabletop to his knee. Daphne giggled at the uncomfortable look on Alex's face.

"Is this close enough for you?" Alex asked sarcastically, still glaring at Daphne.

Daphne made to reply but was cut off as a simpering voice said, "Alex? Oh my— it _is_ you! Michael, get over here; you'll never guess who's here!"

Alex plastered an obviously fake smile on her face and turned around slightly, careful to keep her hand in Draco's the entire time.

"Julie. How are you?" She asked in a falsely cheerful voice, her smile still firmly in place.

"Oh just marvelous! You seem to be doing well too. Who is this?" Julie purred, looking Draco up and down.

Alex's cheeks turned a delicate pink. "Um, he's my — this is my… well, he's — this is Draco," she finished lamely.

"Mm-hmm. Yours, is he?" Julie asked, sounding not so slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. Aren't they adorable together?" Daphne piped up, smiling sweetly at the look of distaste on Julie's face.

The boy that Julie had called Michael came over to their table, his eyes narrowing when he saw Alex and Draco.

Draco's arm tightened protectively around Alex's shoulders.

"Michael, you remember Alex, right? Of course you do," Julie smiled at the boy beside her. "And this is Draco" —she gestured to him— "Alex's _newest_ catch." She wrapped her arm around Michael's waist before continuing. "This is Michael. We started going out after he broke up with Alex. But I'm sure she's told you _all_ about that…."

Alex's mouth dropped open, Blaise's blue eyes darkened dramatically and Daphne looked very ready to protest — loudly.

But Draco beat them all to it.

Discreetly pulling Alex closer, he said casually, "Actually, I hadn't heard about it 'til now. We've been rather busy this summer. But I suppose I owe you one, Michael. It's all thanks to you that I was able to get Alex at all. She's truly amazing." He planted a swift kiss on Alex's cheek, causing her to blush profusely.

Michael's jaw clenched visibly. Finally he looked darkly at Alex. "So you're—"

"Very happy, thanks." Her grip on Draco's hand tightened suddenly, causing him to wince slightly. She noticed and flashed an apologetic smile at him. Turning her attention back to Michael and Julie, she continued, "Now if you'll excuse us, we were just about to leave."

Draco and Alex stood up, still hand in hand, and gave both Blaise and Daphne a very pointed look.

Daphne cast a very longing look at her ice cream, very reluctant to leave any to go to waste. Blaise, however, took her arm gently and led her out of the café with a firm, "Come along, _il mio caro_."

Alex stifled a laugh; Daphne had completely forgotten her ice cream and now looked like she was in heaven.

Once outside, Alex made to let go of Draco's hand, but he kept a firm hold on hers, refusing to drop it.

Draco led the way down the pleasantly full street. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up slightly in the back. Alex felt her heart skip a beat.

"So… you broke up with that Michael guy?" Draco asked casually, looking over at Alex inquiringly.

"Yeah, though as you can see, he doesn't like to divulge that part of the story," she replied bitterly; out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco hide a slight smile.

"Why would he?" Draco said calmly, "No bloke would want to admit that _he _was dumped – especially not by a girl like you."

Alex looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean 'a girl like me'? What kind of girl am I?" she asked him, gazing curiously into his grey eyes.

"Well," he said, swinging their joined hands, "you're the kind of girl who deserves better."

"You sound very sure of that," Alex smiled wryly.

"Of course I'm sure of it—I'm a Malfoy," he smirked back at her.

She laughed, causing Draco to smile as well. Not a smirk, mind you, a real smile such as he had not done in years.

"Well then, _merci beaucoup_, Mr. Malfoy, for rescuing me from the evil Michael's clutches," Alex said smoothly.

"I'll always be here to rescue you, love," Draco replied chivalrously.

Alex blushed a vibrant pink.

Blaise and Daphne walked up beside the other two.

"Well?" Daphne said, looking expectantly at Alex.

"Well what?" Alex asked, confused.

Daphne sighed dramatically, causing the corners of Blaise's mouth to twitch in a half-smile.

"You know, for someone as smart as you are, Alex, I'm having quite a time making the utterly obvious clear to you. Kiss him!" Daphne said impatiently, throwing her arms up in the air (and nearly taking Blaise's head off in the process).

"What?" Alex choked out, her face much paler than normal.

Draco raised his eyebrows, then said teasingly, "I'm not that bad, you know."

Daphne continued as if she'd never been stopped. "Draco kissed you in front Michael, it's only right for you to reciprocate!"

Alex looked pleadingly at Blaise for help with Daphne, but the Italian held up his hands and said, "You'll find no help from me—I find I rather agree."

She glared at him.

"Fine."

She leaned up on tiptoe and pecked Draco's cheek quickly.

Daphne rolled her eyes and again sighed loudly.

Blaise put his arm around Daphne's shoulders, giving her a swift squeeze; "She _did_ do what you told her to, _tesoro_. Give her credit for that."

-----

Italian translations:

_il mio amico_: my dear friend

_buon_: good

_arrivederci il mio caro_: good-bye, my dear

_il mio caro_: my dear

_tesoro_: darling

French translation:

_merci beaucoup_: thank you very much

-----

**feel the call of the little white review button!**


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, as train rides go. Alex sat in a compartment by herself, watching the scenery race by her window and contemplating what this new school would be like.

It couldn't be too awful; Draco and Daphne were there after all.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the compartment door sliding open noisily. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of the very boy she had been thinking about: Draco Malfoy.

It seemed that in two months, Alex had forgotten just how handsome Draco was. Once again, his slivery-blonde hair was falling gracefully over his high forehead and into his eyes. His black and green school robes were draped over his body in a way that was both elegant and perfectly careless at the same time.

For reasons unknown to herself, Alex's heart leapt to her throat. He met her gaze, his face instantly brightening in a smile.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, stepping into the compartment nonchalantly.

Alex grinned back at him, "Not at all."

Draco threw himself down unceremoniously across the two seats opposite Alex.

"Thanks for writing to me this summer," Alex said after a moment, fiddling with part of her skirt so she didn't have to look up at him. "Those letters were really what kept me sane."

"And Merlin knows we can't have all our new students going insane," a new voice replied audaciously. "You see what happened to Draco…."

Daphne, for this was whom the new voice belonged to, came in and immediately sat down next to Alex.

"Daphne!" Alex exclaimed, thrilled to see her other friend. "How are you?"

"I'm simply divine. I'm even better now that I'm with my two favorite people. You know, scratch that. Draco hardly counts as _favorite_," Daphne grinned at Draco, giving Alex a one-armed hug.

Alex giggled at the look Draco sent Daphne's way. Daphne, who was apparently quite used to this sort of thing, ignored him completely.

"So, have you had anything off the trolley?" Daphne asked, eagerly.

"No, it hasn't come around yet," Alex replied.

"Well we can't have that. Come on, Alex; let's go find it. I'm in a chocolate mood," Daphne said matter-of-factly, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her toward the door of their compartment.

"When are you not in a chocolate mood?" Draco said, pulling out a small bag. "Oi, Alex, mind grabbing me some Bertie Botts?"

"Sure, no problem," she said hurriedly as Daphne proceeded to drag her from the compartment.

He tossed her the bag; it clinked as she caught it one-handed.

"Come _on_, Alex! We're going to miss it!" Daphne pleaded, pulling Alex along the corridor after her.

"We're not going to miss it, Daph— it's not like the food trolley ever leaves the train, right?" Alex said dryly.

If Daphne heard her, she ignored Alex's words, opting instead to run even faster down the narrow corridor.

All the sudden, Alex caught a glimpse of a boy with a head of messy red hair come quickly out into the corridor in front of them. She tried to call out, to warn the person, as Daphne showed no signs of having seen the newcomer or even slowing down. But too late, Daphne let go of Alex's hand suddenly and she went smashing into the boy, knocking Daphne over in the process.

_Crash!_

"Bloody hell!" the boy said as he caught his breath.

"Ron! Remember what Mum said about language!" came a girl's voice.

"— watch where you're going, why don't you!" she heard Daphne screech.

Alex opened her eyes to look at the owners of these new voices, but shut them again quickly, due to dizziness.

_Merlin_...she thought..._why has the only effective way of meeting guys got to be by bumping into them and falling onto the ground?_

"How about you help her up, you miserable Gryff!"

She brought her hand to her head as Daphne berated the boy.

"Why? If anyone should be helping someone up, it's _her. _She ran into me!" the male voice persisted.

"Oh come now, Ronnie, forgetting your manners? Mum wouldn't be proud," came another voice.

"Leave Ron alone, Fred," the girl said quickly.

"You should still help her up, Ron," a new voice said.

"George, she's a Slytherin! They're bad news," the boy, Ron, said.

Alex opened her eyes again and saw a guy kneeling over her.

Clarification: A really cute guy kneeling over her.

"She's not even wearing robes, Ron. How can you tell she's a Slytherin? She looks like your year and she doesn't seem familiar," the cute guy said.

Alex opened her mouth to introduce herself and then stopped as she realized how stupid she must look just lying there on the floor. She blushed bright red and closed her mouth quickly. Hoisting herself up from the ground, she went and stood just behind Daphne, sensing the animosity between her friend and the group in front of them.

"Well she's hanging out with a Slytherin! If that's not proof enough, I don't know what is!" Ron replied. "I'm telling you: they're bad news!"

Daphne colored dark pink with rage, "How _dare_ you! What makes you think that you can go around and act like you're so much better than everyone just because you're a blooming Gryffindor!"

The boy glared darkly at her, "Well you Slytherins aren't much better. Always picking on anyone who's weaker than you, trying to play tough. The school year's not even started yet and I bet you've already had a whole lot of fun pushing around a bunch of first years! You're just a load of bullies!"

"_Oh_, you Gryffindors are ones to talk! Always have to be _so_ good and noble, don't you? Well how's it feel, Weasley, being the loyal sidekick all the time? Tell me, do you stand behind Potter to make yourself look good? Because it's _obviously_ not working— you still look just like a brainless waste of pure blood to me."

The group opposite Alex and Daphne clearly regarded this comment as hitting _way_ below the belt. The other two boys — Fred and George, Alex noted — grabbed Ron's arms to hold him back. He looked murderous.

"If I _ever_ hear you insult Harry Potter again—"

"You'll what? Hex me like you did Draco back in second year? Oh now I'm scared. Help! Don't let him barf slugs on me!"

"Daphne," Alex tugged on her sleeve. "Daphne, come on, let's go back to the compartment. Please."

Daphne shook off her friend's hand, gave one last glare at the red headed group and stalked off with Alex half-running to keep up with her.

They reached the compartment in record time. Daphne threw the door open and flung herself down on a cushioned seat. Alex followed a little timidly, sliding the door shut and then sitting down next to Draco.

"What's up?" he asked, taking in the mutinous look on Daphne's face and the slightly scared one on Alex's. "Where they out of Chocolate Frogs or something?"

"No, we sort of bumped into, well, we _did_ bump in—" Alex started.

"Weasleys," Daphne said through gritted teeth.

Draco's face darkened instantly.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked quickly. "What's so bad about Weasleys?"

"The Weasleys are the wrong sort of people to get to know," Draco said grimly. "They're a shame to the Wizarding community and their whole family's been in Gryffindor for generations."

"Gryffindor?" Alex searched her memory for anything about Gryffindor.

"Yeah, remember, I told you a bit about them," Daphne told her.

Draco's pale face developed a pink tinge. "Gryffindors give purebloods a bad name. They're about the most untrustworthy lot you'll ever have the misfortune to come across. Besides that, they think they're better than everyone else at Hogwarts. When you get Sorted, you'd better hope they don't put you in Gryffindor."

Daphne nodded in whole-hearted agreement. "And the Weasleys are some of the worst Gryffindors you'll find."

---------

**A/N: thanks for being patient while we didn't update. Sorry. Secondly, I wanted to let everyone know (as an advance warning of sorts) that Alex will be sorted with the First Years. Yes, that method of sorting 'exchange students' or 'transfer students' is completely overdone and cliché and personally I think it's rather stupid, but it's also the only way we could think of that wouldn't ruin a pretty good scene we've got planned. Again, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Hall was lit with floating candles, giving off a soft, warm glow – a relief for the eyes after the severe lights of the train. Brightly colored banners fluttered gently in the air above the long tables. Noise reverberated pleasantly around the Hall; the older students had moved to their respective tables and were chatting happily with each other (Ravenclaws about some new theory of transfiguration book; Gryffindors relating their summer adventures to their friends; and Hufflepuffs greeting one another amiably.

Draco and Daphne came trooping in from the carriages (chilled by the evening air), glad for the warmth of the hall. Draco looked the table up and down for a few empty chairs and finally managed to find three together, while Daphne spent the time grumbling about the fact that Alex had not been allowed to join them.

The pair sat down side by side. Draco nodded a brief hello to some of his acquaintances but Daphne had her eyes fixed on the double doors of the Hall, ready to wave Alex over as soon as she should arrive.

Finally, after waiting for Alex for the better part of an hour ("it was only two minutes!" Draco insisted) Daphne dug some leftover sweets out of her pocket in an effort to distract herself. Draco reached over and helped himself to some of the chocolate frogs, unwrapping one immediately and popping it into his mouth.

However Daphne was slower; she took her time biting off the legs and then the head of the chocolate frog and then, instead of looking at the card (as her male counterpart had done) she read the list of ingredients and chewed thoughtfully.

"How would you feel," she said slowly, "if I made Pansy feel so completely disgusted that she wouldn't come near you for the rest of the night?"

Draco swallowed before replying, "You'd have my eternal gratitude. But I really don't think it's possible… that girl doesn't know how to stay away. Must be my natural charm."

Daphne snorted in a very un-lady-like way. "Sure it is. You've got as much charm as my Uncle Augustus has tact… he's the one that always amused you at funerals. Remember the time he brought his bagpipes?"

Draco smirked, "Ah, yes…. He was quite the hit at parties."

"Yeah…" Daphne grinned and popped another frog into her mouth. "Alright, well, I'll keep Pansy away from you, but you have to promise to play along. Got it?"

Draco nodded, thinking this would be another of Daphne's harebrained schemes.

He was right.

"First to get Miss Prissy's attention," Daphne muttered.

She turned herself so that her voice would carry down to where Pansy was sitting (obliviously) four chairs away.

"So Draco," Daphne started loudly. "Continuing from a previous conversation, do you prefer being on the top or the bottom?"

The people sitting around them began laughing raucously.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Erm… well, um."

Pansy was looking over at the pair, a very intrigued look on her face.

Daphne cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "Get ready, Drake, I'm going to be an angel."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"What! I can see this isn't a topic you'd care to discuss in such a public place—that's ok with me. We can talk about it later—tonight, if you want," Daphne said, her voice growing progressively louder.

The laughter went from storms to gales as it were.

Daphne waited a moment before continuing, making sure to catch a glimpse of Pansy's horrified face.

Daphne threw in a wink at Draco, which was the pumpkin icing on the pastry for Pansy and the other Slytherins.

"Let the disgusting begin," Daphne whispered to Draco. Raising her voice once more she said, "So since you want me to change the subject…. Have you looked at the back of a chocolate frog package lately?"

Draco froze, halfway through unwrapping yet another of the aforementioned sweets.

"What about them?" He asked warily.

"Well, just looking at the ingredients… do you think that mandrake liver has anything to do with the deliciousness of chocolate frogs?"

Draco looked from Daphne to the chocolate frog that was in his hand. Swallowing hard, he set the frog down and pushed it towards Daphne, a look of disgust on his face.

Daphne accepted it and broke off a piece, munching on it before continuing.

"I mean, I never really considered the role that a mandrake could play in the confectionary business…. But then again, I'm not one to pay attention to what goes into my mouth as long as it has some sort of sugar in it. But when you think about it, I bet that each of these has about a hundred calories worth of mandrake liver in it! Isn't that crazy?"

She stuck the rest of the frog into her mouth and chewed, a silly grin on her face.

"Is—is there really such a thing as mandrake liver?" a girl to Daphne's left asked timidly.

"Oh yeah," Daphne said gravely. "Just look at the package."

She tossed it to the girl.

Daphne smirked as she heard whispers of "it's true!" go down the line of girls at the table.

"Problem solved," she told Draco, a triumphant look on her face.

"You did almost nothing."

"Oh contraire, deary. I happen to know that Pansy consumed the sickening amount of four boxes of chocolate frogs on the train this afternoon. How, I'm not sure. But now that I've planted the seed of one hundred calories, she won't come near you until she's sure that she's worked off any potential fattening substances".

Ten seconds later they heard a shriek from the general Pansy-vicinity.

"Mission accomplished," Daphne said with a crocodile smile.

* * *

Sometime between the massive helpings of treacle, fudge, and peppermint toads that Daphne managed to consume, her ingenious plan went wrong.

Draco choked on a large spoonful of pudding when he felt a hand slide across his chest and felt a body standing behind him.

He almost inhaled the food when the purring voice of Pansy penetrated his poor ears.

"Drakieee," she simpered. "You know I'm much more skilled than that Greengrass bint, right?"

Daphne cleared her throat loudly. "I'm _right here_, Parkinson."

Pansy ignored her pointedly. "She's such a slut, you're not really going to show her which position you prefer, right? You know that if you need _anything_, I'm here for you?"

Draco went pale and went into a coughing fit. Daphne narrowed her eyes.

_If the Prissy Pug wanted to play dirty, she'd play dirty too._

"Allow me to field _that_ one, Draco darling," Daphne said lightly, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "You see, Pansy, _dear_, you've rather a lot to learn about Draco here. He's not going to show me" — she paused, seeing a look of relief flash across Pansy's face— "he's going to give me a first hand experience. But if you want, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow at breakfast."

She smirked as Pansy's eyes bulged out.

"Just you remember, Greengrass," Pansy spat after a moment of sputtering, "Almost everything that he lets you experience, he learned from me."

Draco finally swallowed his food, though he had a hard time keeping it down once he finally got it down his throat.

Daphne adopted a thoughtful expression. A look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Then I'll have to thank you later for that great thing he does with his tongue," she said with a smirk.

Pansy's face was a picture of disbelief and horror.

"Draco," she screeched, rounding on the boy. "You didn't—you—you _couldn't _have!"

"Alright!" Draco bellowed, "That's _quite_ enough! Pansy… just go. Go away. And you, Daphne, shut it!"

"Yes, darling," Daphne said meekly, reveling in the furious glare Pansy shot at her.

Draco rolled his eyes.

A moment later Daphne squealed loudly, causing him to cover his ears with the palms of his hands. Glancing up he saw Daphne waving at the grand oak double doors.

_Alex must be done with her sorting…_ he thought vaguely. _Hope she's in Slytherin…._

* * *

Alex smiled wearily as she saw Daphne bouncing up and down excitedly at what she could only assume was the Slytherin table.

She walked over as casually as she could with the majority of the Hall staring at the latecomer.

She surveyed her friends before sitting down; Daphne wore her uniform without the tie, her skirt a few inches higher than standard, and a sequined green headband in her hair. Draco, on her right, wore his own tie loosely and his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. _The epitome of this Slytherin "cool" I keep hearing about_, she thought suddenly.

Daphne bombarded her as soon as she sat down.

"Have you had a chance to eat yet? Are you hungry? I saved you some pie… here it is; you really should eat—"

"Daphne!" Draco interrupted the stream of non-stop chattering. "Honestly, you'll make her sick with all your talk!"

"Oh! Right, sorry," Daphne smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, really," Alex reassured her. "I've already eaten—got some sandwiches. But," she said slyly. "Some pudding sounds delicious right now."

"Done!" Daphne said eagerly. She pulled the serving bowl close and spooned up a generous helping for her friend.

"That's plenty, Daph," Draco said as the girl dipped into the bowl for the third time. "What are you trying to do, fatten her up?"

Daphne dropped the spoon abruptly. "Draco Julian Malfoy! What have I told you about insinuating _anything_ about girls being or becoming fat?!"

"Well," Draco said slowly. "You've said it's wonderful when I'm referring to Pansy… other than that you haven't said much, which in and of itself is nothing short of a miracle."

Daphne stopped, mouth open. "Yeah, ok, you have a point."

Alex smiled slightly, "It's Daphne, you don't have to defend me."

She took the pudding spoon and scooped some off her plate and back into the bowl, causing Draco to grin triumphantly at Daphne.

Daphne ignored him.

"So… you excited to be in Slytherin?" she asked Alex cheerfully.

"Um, I guess I would be… but under the circumstances…" Alex replied uneasily.

"Yeah. Wait 'til you see the dormitories! They're pretty great, green velvet curtains around the beds, stuff like that…."

Daphne continued, oblivious to the fact that Alex was no longer paying any attention to her.

"She doesn't get it does she?" Alex asked Draco hollowly. "I'm not in Slytherin…."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Well," he said in a would-be calm voice. "It's not like you gave her obvious hints."

"What did you say?" Daphne said quickly, finally turning to her friends.

"Nothing," Draco said immediately.

"I wasn't talking to you, Dung-head," Daphne said, a smile on her face. "What did you say, Alex?"

"I said… _I'm not in Slytherin_," she mumbled.

"Sorry?" Daphne said, a slightly confused look on her face.

"I'm not in Slytherin," Alex muttered again.

"What?" Daphne replied, still looking like she was in the dark.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, she's not in Slytherin!" Draco said loudly.

A number of people glanced curiously at them. Daphne smiled and waved at them to mind their own business before turning back to Draco and Alex.

"_What?_" She said, in a scarily quiet voice.

"I'm not in Slytherin…."

"Oh. Well, I guess Ravenclaw's not so bad…" Daphne said slowly, trying to remain positive.

"I'm not in Ravenclaw either," Alex told her.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't get in Hufflepuff, did you?" Daphne asked, a grin sliding over her lips.

Alex shook her head. "Gryffindor."

Daphne's jaw dropped. Draco's wasn't far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gryffindor?" Draco repeated, dumbfounded.

Daphne still sat there, openmouthed in shock.

Alex sat quietly for a moment, an uncomfortable look on her face. The seconds seemed to drag on and on. Finally she stood, hesitating awkwardly next to the Slytherin table.

"I'm sorry."

She left the Great Hall; well aware of the stares she was receiving yet again.

Severus Snape watched carefully as his niece left the Hall. He snuck a casual sideways glance at the Headmaster and then sighed heavily. Dumbledore had been prepared for just this instance.

Snape stood quickly and exited the Hall by way of the teachers' entrance.

By the time his niece reached the entrance hall, he was already there, waiting for her.

The girl made no effort to hide her surprise at seeing him.

"Professor?" she spoke quietly, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Come," he said impassively. "I'll take you up to Gryffindor."

Still surprised by the uncharacteristic kindness that her uncle was showing her, Alex followed him numbly.

She had no idea how far they walked or what passages they took— she just blindly trailed Professor Snape as he navigated the moving staircases and many corridors expertly.

_It's a good thing I've got that map in Hogwarts: A History… otherwise I'll be completely lost tomorrow. Trying to get to classes will be a nightmare,_ she thought at random.

All of the sudden, Professor Snape had stopped, said a password, and a portrait was swinging open.

Alex nodded at him and then climbed into her new common room.

Coming in, she saw a figure bent over the table near a cozy looking red couch.

The figure, obviously male, had mousey brown hair that stuck up on end like he had just taken a nap. He looked about half an inch shorter than herself...if she had been sitting down, that is. He wasn't exactly broad shoulder or strong looking, (_a little like Draco,_ she mused), but he seemed to look physically fit and even cute.

He was bending over pictures in different piles. On the table sat a camera, an empty tissue box, a crumpled hanky, and to the side was a small overflowing trash bin.

A stack of books ranging from three to five inches thick, each of them labeled "First Year", "Second Year", and so forth, were resting on the side of the table. Alex saw that several books were marked "First Year, Scenery", or "First Year, People", and such, resulting in several books representing one specific year. In each of the books, there were sticky labels poking out, and Alex took note of a thick area in the "First Year, People" book marked under the name of "Harry Potter".

"Why aren't you at the Feast?" Alex said curiously, before realizing that this probably wasn't the best thing to say to someone you haven't been properly introduced to. She held her breath for the rude reply only the Gryffindors of Daphne's tales could give.

"I've a cold," the boy replied in a hoarse voice without even looking up.

"Isn't there a, um… hôpital here?" Alex asked, slipping back into her French momentarily.

"Well, yes, but there are a bunch of kids there faking sick so they can finish up their last bits of summer homework. I'd most likely be sent back here anyways for 'disturbing the sacred union between nurse and patient'," the boy glanced up, then down. After registering what (or rather who) he had seen, he looked up again fixing an unsettling gaze on Alex.

Alex sat down, aware he was still watching her, and raised her eyes after hearing a mutter of "Scourgify" and seeing a hand appear in her cast down view.

"Colin Creevey, Fourth year."

Alex hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

"Alex Peltier, transferred Fifth year," she gave Colin a tentative smile.

"French, eh? Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too."

"So you're into..?" Alex gestured toward the photos, filling the awkward silence that had settled

"Photography," Colin finished for her, "I'm sorting out pictures now while I'm sick."

Colin handed Alex a photograph of a redheaded girl building a snowman. Her face was flushed from the cold, and her smile wide with laughter. She was in such a normal pose that it looked like the camera wasn't even there, but as if they were glimpsing into a memory.

"Wow. It's so professional," Alex admired.

"That's Ginny Weasley. I took that in our third year," said Colin, filing it accordingly.

"Weasley?"

"She's the only girl and the youngest in her family of six brothers. First girl in a number of generations, I believe."

"Oh."

"She's really spirited, although not unless you know her or you piss her off. She casts a mean bat-bogey hex. Wouldn't want to be caught under one of those."

A long silence occurred, not ending until Alex began to ask the boy about classes.

"Do you have a favorite subject?" Colin inquired after discussing certain students blowing up classrooms.

"Well, I only had a few academic subjects at my old school, although it was mostly household magic I learned a lot more from other people, but I've always been partial to Potions."

Colin groaned. "You're in for it, then. We have the _worst_ Potions teacher! His name's Snape, and he loves torturing Gryffindors."

"Oh. Yeah, I've heard of him," Alex said uncomfortably.

-

-

"Daphne, come on," Draco pleaded. "People are beginning to stare."

"She's in Gryffindor!" Daphne screeched, causing Draco to wince.

"I heard, Daph," Draco replied, rubbing his ear.

"No, she's in _Gryffindor_!"

"Daphne, I know."

Daphne let out a string of curses. "She isn't Gryffindor material. She shouldn't be in Gryffindor!"

"Maybe she's Gryffin--"

"**Don't **say that!! I know that bloody hat made a mistake. I should wring that blasted thing and feed it to--" She made a rather violent gesture.

"Daphne..."

"Don't say anything to Alex. She's still our friend. She doesn't need your negative attitude."

"What? _You're _the one who--"

"Be quiet," Daphne interrupted, continuing her rant. "We can't let her know our disappointment. From what we've told her, she's probably _dying _on the inside. I'm going to petition on her being switched."

"Daphne, no one has ever traded houses."

"There's a first time for everything," Daphne replied staunchly before setting off determinedly toward the Slytherin dungeons.

-

-

"_I don't understand. Why can't I go into Slytherin? I have friends there."_

"_I will put you where I think is best."_

"_Cela suce!!"_

"_It certainly does not _suck_, as you so vulgarly put it, young lady. I am designed simply for this purpose."_

"_Well why can't I go in Slytherin?"_

"_Some people are better left to be secret to others, or rather, you should be secret to some people."_

"_What on earth is that supposed to mean?"_

"_What are these professors teaching these children? I'll try and say something else that would be wise. Certain figures in an individual's life can imprint a certain path on oneself."_

"_But--"_

"_That's it! Gryffindor!!" _

_Alex tried taking the hat off, but it held on fast, sinking fangs into her skull and smothering her face, preventing her from breathing._

-

-

Alex shot up in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. She couldn't breathe through her nose, and her head felt heavier the ever. As she tried to keep her dizzy mind from making her fall unceremoniously off the bed, she winced at the thought of her dream. All of it was true, save for the hat trying to murder her.

_Why do normal dreams always have to end up with inanimate objects attacking innocent bystanders?_ She thought dryly as she rubbed her aching head.

Alex stood to find her clothes to shower, willing herself to go faster so she could stand under the hot water to relax her tight muscles. She had a head cold. She had gotten a bloody head cold from talking with Colin all night. As she grabbed her robes, she glanced at the clock.

She groaned loudly. Breakfast had already ended! She had seven minutes to get to her first class of the day. _Potions_!

-

-

**Two chapters in under two days! That's got to be a record for us. Next chapter coming soon! (And in case you're wondering, YES I am working on All's Fair.)**


End file.
